


И день, и год, и столетие

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго соскучился</p>
            </blockquote>





	И день, и год, и столетие

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Битву Пейрингов-4 на diary.ru для команды Бьякуя/Ичиго, тема: романс/флафф/PWP.  
> Бета — Chirsine

Телефон — блестящая новенькая «раскладушка» — лежал в руке почти невесомо. И свежий, еще нигде не засвеченный номер. Ичиго валялся на кровати, смотрел, как мигает значок сети, и думал, что сейчас самое время заняться глупостями.

Цифры он знал на память, прикосновения к кнопкам отдавались едва слышной вибрацией реяцу, тоненькие струйки которой закручивались вокруг запястья.

«Есть один человек, который к тебе неравнодушен», — улетело первое сообщение, и Ичиго устроился поудобнее. Следующее сообщение он собирался послать через пять минут — этого времени хватит, чтобы Бьякуя, с одной стороны, успел прочитать, с другой — не успел забыть, что ему кто-то писал.

«Если подумать, что неравнодушен — не очень точное слово».

Ичиго посмотрел за окно — вообще-то, давно было пора спать, но он ленился.

«Кстати, ты как предпочитаешь — ну, чисто теоретически, — сверху или снизу?»

Он потянулся, сполз с кровати и пошел чистить зубы. Он не ожидал, что Бьякуя ответит, но все-таки надеялся. Совсем немного. Вообще-то, он не должен был писать. Это было как-то глупо и по детски, у Бьякуи сейчас слишком много проблем с Советом Сорока Шести и утверждением Рукии в качестве наследницы Великого дома Кучики. Надо было всего лишь подождать.

Ичиго забрался под одеяло, посмотрел на чистый экран телефона и написал честно:

«Я соскучился».

Если повезет, то Бьякуя ответит утром. Сейчас он если не спит, то торчит на собрании кланов. Они шли одно за другим, и Ичиго искренне не понимал, чем там можно заниматься. Он мысленно представил себе календарь, отчитывающий время до их ближайшей встречи — осталось восемь дней. Немного потереть.

Ичиго закрыл глаза, представил Бьякую — в своих официальных тряпках издалека он смотрелся, как дорогая фарфоровая кукла. Только темные глаза горели, и от этого зрелища у Ичиго вечно сносило крышу. Он сунул руку между ног. Провел ладонью вдоль полувозбужденного члена. Тело заливала томная нега удовольствия, и Ичиго начал неторопливо дрочить, представляя, как разворачивает Бьякую из его одежд, как конфету из обертки.

Тихо скрипнул карниз, раздался щелчок, и штора вздулась легким сквозняком. Ичиго приподнялся на локте, думая о том, что неплохо было бы завести биту поближе — потому что незваные гости утомили до чертиков. Он отдернул штору, намереваясь хорошенько врезать тому, кто бы там ни был, и замер.

Бьякуя сидел на корточках и смотрел так внимательно, что у Ичиго сердце сначала подскочило к горлу, а потом ухнуло куда-то в желудок.

Реальность превратилась в размытую картинку, отдавалась толчками крови в висках. Фигура Бьякуи дрожала и расплывалась.

— Куросаки Ичиго, — произнес он прохладным голосом, и время понеслось вскачь.

Теперь Ичиго видел четко очерченную линию губ, ровную кромку зубов, когда Бьякуя приоткрывал рот, прядь волос, падающую на глаза, и шею в вырезе обычной футболки. Он привстал, отложил одеяло и сглотнул, когда глаза Бьякуи расширились, а тонкие ноздри хищно раздулись.

— Привет, — как зачарованный сказал Ичиго, касаясь гладкой щеки.

Так было всегда: Ичиго мог сколько угодно иронизировать над собой и своими чувствами, но стоило Бьякуе появиться рядом, как все наносное смывала чистая волна восторга.

Тот продолжал смотреть так пристально, что Ичиго вдруг осознал — он лежит голый, у него стоит, он только что дрочил на человека, который сейчас перед ним… Краска начала стремительно заливать щеки, и Ичиго поборол жалкий порыв натянуть на себя одеяло.

Бьякуя поймал его ладонь, сжал пальцы и вдруг поцеловал самые кончики. Ичиго бросило в дрожь, и он выдохнул:

— Бьякуя.

— Я тоже соскучился, — серьезно сказал тот.

А Ичиго, наконец, включил мозг. Распахнул окно шире, давая Бьякуе проскользнуть внутрь, а через миг они уже целовались, заваливаясь на кровать. Ичиго запустил руки в гладкие пряди, потянул на себя, запрокидывая назад Бьякуе голову, — и начал целовать белое горло с выступающим кадыком. Сухие мозолистые руки Бьякуи прошлись по бедру, и Ичиго содрогнулся, вжимаясь в Бьякую.

— Выйди из гигая, — попросил он. — Хочу только тебя.

Бьякуя приподнялся на локтях, заглянул Ичиго в глаза.

— Половина Каракуры может узнать, что я здесь.

— Плевать, если плевать тебе, — хрипло выдохнул Ичиго.

Бьякуя на миг замер, а потом скатился с кровати. Вообще в этом гигае он сейчас больше напоминал мальчишку, чем главу Великого клана, и это казалось Ичиго непривычным. Словно тот надел костюм не по плечу, и тот сковывал движения. Это не выражалось в чем-то особенном, но Ичиго отчетливо видел разницу.

Бьякуя встал на середину комнаты, поднял ладони и что-то зашептал. Ичиго узнал формулу кидо — Бьякуя ставил кеккай.

Мягкое покалывание реяцу прошлось по обнаженной коже, покрывая ее мурашками, и Ичиго почувствовал, что возбуждение только усилилось. Господи, у него встает даже, когда Бьякуя использует кидо. Кажется, пора признать — он безнадежен.

— Убери гигай в шкаф, — хрипло сказал Ичиго. — Чтобы у меня не было соблазна трахнуть твое тело у тебя на глазах.

Бьякуя поперхнулся, а потом быстро открыл дверцу и аккуратно лег на нижнюю полку. А через миг он уже вырвался из гигая, обдав Ичиго искрящейся волной знакомой реяцу. Бьякуя был в простых черных хакама и косоде без единого знака отличия, и эти строгие тряпки делали его красивее, чем любая парадная одежда. А еще его волосы были завязаны в хвост, открывая лицо и делая его светлее и моложе. Большие глаза казались еще огромнее. Ичиго заворожено встал напротив и провел руками по плечам Бьякуи.

— Красивый, — вырвалось невольно.

Бьякуя прерывисто вздохнул. Нижняя губа подрагивала, словно он силился сдержать улыбку, и Ичиго раздвинул косоде у него на груди. Положил ладонь на солнечное сплетение, чувствуя ровное биений сердца, пронизанного нитями Сна души, другой рукой потянул за пояс, распуская, — и сдернул хакама.

Фундоши Бьякуя, как выяснилось, решил не надевать. И вид возбужденного члена, крепких бедер и бледной кожи в паху смел к чертям все разумные мысли — да даже неразумные тоже смел, вроде долгой прелюдии и еще какой-то чепухи. Бьякую просто хотелось.

Ичиго стек к ногам Бьякуи, широко провел ладонями по ногам и взял в рот твердый, подрагивающий блестящей головкой член. Бьякуя покачнулся, и Ичиго удержал его на месте, крепко сжав под коленями. Член во рту истекал смазкой, головка терлась о небо, и от ощущения гладкой кожи, влажного возбуждения, остро пахнущего смазкой, Ичиго все больше сходил с ума.

Он не делал ничего подобного раньше, по крайней мере — не делал так. И сейчас, сглатывая с членом во рту, выпуская его и потираясь о него щекой, вылизывая яйца, покрытые короткими мягкими волосками, Ичиго хотел развернуть стонущего Бьякую и…

Додумать эту мысль он уже не успел. Возбуждение накатило новой волной, Ичиго поднялся и толкнул Бьякую на кровать. Ножки царапнули по полу, но было уже наплевать. А тот замер, разбросав длинные ноги, тяжело дыша и упираясь руками, — а потом приподнял бедра, словно приглашал.

Смазку Ичиго ронял трижды, залил руку по локоть, провел скользкой рукой Бьякуе по ягодицам, смазал задний проход и, не секунды не давая привыкнуть, вставил сразу на всю длину. Член обхватили узкие мышцы, такие тугие, что на миг показалось — двинуться не получится. Но Бьякуя тут же низко прогнулся, расслабляясь, и Ичиго задвигался, с каждым толчком вбиваясь все сильнее.

Волосы прилипли к влажной спине, врезаясь клином между сведенных острых лопаток; Бьякуя упирался в кровать одной рукой, второй дрочил себе, задевая член Ичиго пальцами.

Перед глазами вились разноцветные ленты, дыхание со свистом вырывалось из горла, а тело скручивало подступающим оргазмом. Бьякуя тихо и сорвано стонал, выгибаясь, подбрасывал бедра и метался под Ичиго все сильнее.

Когда вокруг члена сжались мышцы, Ичиго навалился на Бьякую и забился, кончая в него и целуя соленую от пота шею. А через миг Бьякуя дернулся, и по заставшей спине прокатилась волной дрожь.

Лежалось хорошо. Ичиго сонно поцеловал в шею между лопаток и сунул руку под Бьякую. Его член был влажный от спермы, и Ичиго облизал терпко пахнущие пальцы. Когда Ичиго пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, член выскользнул, а Бьякуя прерывисто вздохнул.

Обычно Ичиго старался не заляпывать кровать, но сейчас стекающая струйка собственной спермы казалась сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, что Бьякуе пора было уходить. Он пошевелился, и Ичиго спросил:

— Уже?

Бьякуя перевернулся и долго смотрел слишком серьезными глазами.

— Знаешь, что мне в тебе всегда нравилось? — тихо проговорил он. — Тебе никогда ничего не нужно объяснять. И нет нужды в разговорах. Но, — он провел пальцем Ичиго по лицу, и от этой ласки бросило в дрожь, — иногда слова порождают вечность. Я тебя люблю.

Ичиго закрыл глаза, сглатывая комок, обнимая Бьякую так крепко, как только мог. Бездумно гладил по спине, часто-часто дыша и убеждая себя, что глаза совсем не щиплет. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но в голову ничего не шло, кроме…

— Я тебя тоже.

Ичиго смотрел, как Бьякуя одевается, как приводит себя в порядок и приглаживает волосы. Ощущение наполненности и неги мешалось тянущей болью в груди. Когда Бьякуя нырнул в гигай и снял кеккай, Ичиго уже успокоил дыхание, а ком, вставший в горле, растворился.

— Совет Сорока Шести крайне недоволен моими частыми отлучками в Мир живых, — негромко сказал Бьякуя, запрыгивая на подоконник. — Главе Великого Клана не пристало такое поведение. Но я решаю этот вопрос.

Ичиго поднялся и прижался к Бьякуе на прощание. Гигай пах немного иначе, но все равно до боли знакомо.

— Я знаю, — сказал Ичиго. — Я буду ждать.

Он смотрел, как Бьякуя спрыгивает из окна, по-кошачьи приземляется, а потом легко бежит по улице. Сколько угодно ждать — и день и год и столетие. Кого угодно ждать — главу Великого клана или просто Кучики Бьякую.  



End file.
